Captain Rex Origin Story: Part 1: Kamino
by Coreman1775
Summary: CT-7567 is a famous Clone Trooper who later in his life will be known as Captain Rex. Although his heroics will become stuff of legend, he had to start somewhere, just like all of his brothers. The planet of Kamino. He and his pod brothers CT-1119 (Appo), CT-1032 (Denal), CT-0000/1010 (Fox), and new character CT-1364 (V). Part 1 of 3 for Rex's origin. Part of a bigger series.
1. Chapter 1: Incubation Day

**PLEASE NOTE: This story is one of a series of stores. These stories change events in the regular continuity of the Star Wars universe. Although you will recognize many things from the movies, T.V. shows, and other sources, the way events play out will be vastly different. This story takes place during the time between Episode I, and Episode II. Please check in from time to time on my profile to see if a new story has been published. Thanks!**

 **P.S. Criticism, Advice, and Ideas welcome! Enjoy the read :)**

Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. Rising political conflict has caused a major political shift within the Republic. The Trade Federation disputes the Galactic Republic in conducting taxation of trade lanes. Breaking the blockade of the Trade Federation during The Battle of Naboo brought to light the existence of a Clone private the Trade Federation, as well as many corporations have come together with planetary governments to form the Confederation of Independent Systems; although in public they maintain their neutrality. The Congress of the Republic are endlessly debating the issues at hand. As unrest builds up in the senate thousands of systems make declarations to leave the Republic, and join the C.I.S. A Cold war has begun between the C.I.S. and the Republic as both sides build up their armies. One the Clone Production world of Kamino a legend is born...

 **CT-7567 Training Day #1: 0600 Hours**

A series of beeping, followed by a momentary high pitched drone. A blinding light. These are the first memories for many Clones as they begin to become genetically engineered to be super soldiers. Taun We, a kaminoan was inspecting the new units inside the cloning facilities of Tapioca City. The room she was in was large. Filled with thousands of birthing pods. In each pod held one unit. One clone. Taun We walked up to one particular unit. His section of pods were designed to breed clones for a greater purposes. The round room and blue lights were not something the little clones understood at the moment, but they were programmed with being able to fluently understand; although not able to speak; galactic basic. The unit that Taun We had walked up to was being breed with the specific goal of him being a leader. As such he would enter active duty within the Grand Army of The Republic at the biological age of about 30, as opposed to the regular 20. He would be more mature, and smarter than the average trooper. But to reach that end, he would have to grow up, and complete his training. If he failed to meet either of these goals, he would be terminated. A different unit would take his place. It had been done before. Among her colleagues and herself Taun We was confused. If the Jedi and the Republic had requested this order for a Clone Army, why had they not taken steps to oversee its completion? As strange as it may be, it mattered little to her. It allowed for the screening process to be more efficient. No doubt the Jedi would place these units lives as more important than military efficiency. But it was a needless worry. One she put aside. Taun We finally reached the edge of the unit, accompanied by one her peers. Together they observed the infant.

"Madam, will you speak to it?" The male Kaminoan asked Taun We.

"I shall." Taun We said in reply before shifting her attention to the floating infant unit. "Welcome to consciousness Little One. Today is a big day, because it is your first day. Your designation will be expect big things from you. But Little One, head my warning. You have been breed in a dangerous time. Although your inherent physical traits will be what often wins the day; remember that a sharp mind can be the key to survival. In that regard you will be superior to your more common brethren. Now good remember these words. And good luck." And with that Taun We turned around, as CT-7567 consciousness turned to white.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sharp Mind

**Please note the Clone ID numbers for each Clones: CT-7567 (Rex), CT-1119 (Appo), CT-1364 (V), CT-1032 (Denal), and CT-1010 (Fox). The Clones will be refereed to as there numbers, instead of there name as getting names is part of a different story for Rex's origin.**

 **CT-7567 Training Day #1460: 0830 Hours**

"...as you all know you have been breed in dangerous times. Knowledge will sharpen your mind. A sharp mind may be the key difference between your survival, and your termination. Your education begins today. I will turn you over to CT-83932, your Clone Training Sergeant. Good luck little ones..." And with that Taun We stepped out of the classroom

"Alright men!" The Clone Sergeant said in a crisp authoritative voice to the 5 clones. "Please take your seat at your terminal and put on your educational interface." The clones did so. They felt a dull achy pain as the education interface began to emit intense non-audible frequencies and vibrations into the heads of the Clones, while holographic images and texts flashed in front of them interfacing with each clones field of vision, making what was seen only possible to see through his eyes. A holographic keyboard emerged from the terminal.

"Today, you officially begin your training to become Clone Troopers" The Clone Sergeant. "Today you are Clone Cadets. Now men, you are not like your regular brethren. In an army their are followers; the lower enlisted. That is what most of us Clones are. Then there is the leadership of the Enlisted. These are the non commissioned officers. That..." The Clone Sergeant said pausing and pointing to himself "...would be me. Finally there are the leaders. The officers. That will be you, assuming that you blasted idiots can make it through to graduation. Well how about it? Can you?

"Sir, yes sir." Came the weak scattered reply.

"What was that? Your voices are coming across weak and unbearable. By the Force speak up! I asked you a question, Can you men make it to graduation?"  
"Sir, yes sir!" The platoon worth of Clone Cadets resounded. The frequencies and vibrations ceased. As did the holographic images and text. A blank screen flashed in front of their eyes for a moment large block letters appeared spelling "C.A.T."

"To make sure you are all leadership qualified, we need to make sure you have basic understanding of life. To this extent we will issue the first of three C.A.T.'s, that is the Clone Aptitude Test. Between the Pre-Cadet Education Program and the surge of information that we've just implanted into your mind you should be able to pass this test. Though barely. We will test you on your understanding in Mathematics, Galactic Basic, and Science. We will add more sections over later test. Now begin. CT-7567 looked at his the display that flashed in his field of vision and read the display.

 _User: Cadet CT-7567_

 _Password: N/A. Administrative Control enabled._

 _Program running: C.A.T. (Cadet Version #1)_

 _Question: 1-345_

CT-7567 sighed a heavy sigh. Like most clones; and by extension other sentient beings in there youth in the galaxy he hated school. 18 years of school compressed down into 4. He knew there was a vast ocean of knowledge he had forgotten. He just hoped he remembered enough to not be terminated. He read the question.

 _1) What is the scientific notation for 812,000?_ CT-7567 thought about it for a moment. Was easy enough. He did not understand the reason why, but he knew that there was 5 numbers that came after the "8" so the answer was 8.21 x 10^5. He entered he answer and clicked next.

2) _Why is it harder to stop a huttball traveling at 100mph verses a huttball traveling at 50mph?_ without really thinking acting in instinct, CT-7567 entered "Mass" as his answer and clicked next. He braved a quick look around at the Cadet Platoon. The training Sergeant caught him quick however delivering a quick slap to the back of the head.

"Cadet CT-7567, No lollygagging. Eyes front and center on your work. Remember good soldiers follow orders."

"Yes sir." CT-7567 muffled out in reply before refocusing on his C.A.T.

 _3) What ecosystem would you expect to sustain thousands of different species and hosts that form a ceiling from the sun?_ Recalling system information on some planets that they had read about CT-7567 put in "Rain forest." After several hundred more questions CT-7567 continued onward to the other sections. Nearly a thousand questions later he got his finial score. The scores were displayed on a central display for all to see. CT-7567 looked at his

 _CT-7567 Score for C.A.T. #1_

 _Science: 94.7%_

 _Math:85%_

 _Galactic Basic: 90%_

Most of the other recruits scored within the 60-70 percentile. Those who scored below 50% were lead out of the room by Kaminoans. These clones would never be seen again.

 **CT-7567 Training Day #1520: 1250 Hours**

"I don't understand. I don't think I want to understand. I only need to know three things!"

"Oh yeah 1119? And what exactly is that?"  
"Oh decided to drop the "CT" from our designation? Well 7567 I thought you were supposed to be the poster child for the regs."  
"Yeah...well the regs are Bantha Fodder sometimes. This is one of those times"

"Sergeant on deck!" The command rang out, quickly the Clone Recruit Platoon 45679 rose, followed by the synchronized snapping to attention; as each Clone stood up, bringing in the left foot so that heel touched with the right heel leavening the feet touching but evenly facing away at a 45 degree angle, with straight but not stiff knees. Their hips remained level yet slightly drawn back, with a lifted and arched body with square and level shoulders. Both arms hanging straight down without stiffness with each thumb resting on the seam of the black fatiges trousers. And the identical heads were all erect and squarely looking to the front; allowing the chin to keep the neck and head vertical. Eyes facing front.

"Well now boys no need for all the formalities..." The Clone Training Sergeant said as he walked in "All I need is the three things that CT-1119 needs in a fight." A flashy grin was shinned towards CT-1119 as all the other Clones allowed out a few chuckles. CT-1119 shifted uncomfortably before speaking up

"Well... Number One: I need my orders, Number Two: need my brothers, Number Three: I need my weapon. Everything else is either an added benefit or not something we need."  
"CT-1119, CT-7567"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The two men erupted in unison to their Sergeant.

"Please tell me, what exactly is this whole conversation about?"

"Sir," CT-7567 spook up. "As you, and I, and everyone here knows knowledge sharpens the mind. Knowledge may be what saves us on the battlefield. I was merely pointing out to Cadet CT-1119 that having an understanding of the Republic, the Confederacy, and the mythical differences between the two sides of the force could benefit us on the battlefield."

"And CT-7567, where exactly have you been learning this information?" The Clone Sergeant asked. Turning away from CT-7567 and staring at the bulkhead.

"Sir, from studies in the library during down time. As well as interviewing the Mandalorian instructors that are stationed in this facility." However CT-7567 did not tell just how much he had been studying. Nor did he reveal that he had been teaching this pod brother CT-1364 the information that he learned. For the past several months in preparation for the first C.A.T. CT-7567 would leave the squad bay after the end of their platoons daily training exercise. It was here, in conjunction with the classroom time that they were given where CT-7567 was able to comprehend the vastness of knowledge that he was trying to learn. But it was also here that he stumbled across the historical section of the reading. It was here where he read of the history of the Republic, the Jedi Order, and their eternal opponents the Sith and the many empires that rose around the Sith. He studied the Military history of all galactic factions that he could, as well as the political. By the point in time they were in CT-7567 had a great understanding of his side, as well as the enemy. And by better knowing your enemy you know better how to defeat them.

"I see. CT-7567!" The Clone Sergeant said before snapping to attention, and promptly about facing to look directly into CT-7567's eyes. CT-7567 as well had already snapped to attention.

"Sir yes sir!" He bellowed.

"Congratulations. Your Platoon Leader. You will also personally lead CT-1119, CT-1364, CT-1032, and CT-1010 in a squad. I expect you to have a Squad Name by tomorrow.

"Sir, yes sir! Sir thank you sir!" Was CT-7567's reply. Bringing a salute with the reply. The Clone Sergeant returned it.

"That is all. Platoon Leader 7567, take charge of these men. Dismissed." and with that the Clone Sergeant left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rifle

_Please note the Clone ID numbers for each Clones: CT-7567 (Rex), CT-1119 (Appo), CT-1364 (V), CT-1032 (Denal), and CT-1010 (Fox). The Clones will be refereed to as there numbers, instead of there name as getting names is part of a different story for Rex's origin._

 **CT-7567 Training Day #2007: 1200 Hours**

"Listen up cadets! Today, you will become familiarized with the DC-15 Standard Blaster Rifle. Once you have all been instructed on the weapon, and pass a knowledge test on what we have told you, you will be given the training variant of the DC-15." The Clone Sergeant stopped for a moment and looked at the men of Clone Recruit Platoon 45679 and their smart looking Platoon Leader, CT-7567. The all stood smartly at attention with their eyes fixed on him. "The DC-15 weighs a total of 9.5 pounds. The weapon can be configured using a selective fire mechanism to fire either single shot, or full automatic. Each discharge of the weapon creates a ionized plasma bolt by operation of the firing mechanism." The sergeant unslung a DC-15 from his back. Gripping the weapon firmly extending it in front of him. He took his left hand and pointed to a small button behind a grey port on the weapon. "This is the release button for the charging magazine. The charging magazine is used to ionize gas that is released further down in the firing mechanism." The sergeant pressed the release button and the grey port opened up and the charge magazine was ejected. A moment later part of the grey port jutted outward creating an opening into the weapon itself. The sergeant caught the charge magazine in mid air and reinserted it back into the weapon through the opening and pushed the grey port closed. He moved his finger to the grey port, pointing at it. "This is the ejection port cover. As you can see when you eject a charge magazine the cover opens and the charge magazine gets ejected from the weapon. The port slides open and you insert a new charge magazine. You push close the port. The cover automatically recovers the port opening." The sergeant took his left finger and pointed to just ahead of the trigger. "This is where the firing mechanism begins. The firing mechanism consists of a gas chamber which holds a high-energy gas cartridge located in the buttstock assembly. The high-energy carriage contains Tibanna gas. If you need to replace the gas chamber grab the cylindrical magazine release and twist hard to the left. You will hear a click to let you know you have successfully completed the operation. You will then push down on the cylindrical magazine release and complete a breach loading operation with the gas charmer. One completed push up on the front of the weapon, twist the cylindrical magazine to the right till you hear the click, then reengage the enemy." The sergeant demonstrated this. He then moved his fingers forward a few inches. "This is the arming chamber. Gas from the gas chamber mixes with a charge emitted from the charge pack to ionize the gas into plasma. Pressure from the chambering of a new bolt as it prepares to be ionized pushes it into the Third Primary Chamber known as the harmonic resonance chamber." The sergeant pointed mid-right of the weapon to show the area the harmonic resonance chamber was located. "The noise from the ionization causes harmonic resonance. That noise is then absorbed into the harmonic resonance chamber where it is then pressurized by the vibrations caused by this whole operation of firing. The pressure is then released. The bolt moves forward and hits the electromagnetic field created by electromagnets contained within the weapons barrel. The pressure from harmonic resonance combined with the electromagnetic field; in conjunction with the firing mechanism creates a high speed blaster bolt made of plasma; that is unhindered by underwater firing and is in itself watertight." The Sergeant moved his hand back to the trigger. "The trigger mechanism consists of a hair trigger firing mechanism, custom built from high-end precision cut durasteel parts." The Sergeant then clasped the butt stock "Recoil dampeners located in the buttstock of the blaster reduce recoil caused by the depressurization of the primary firing chamber." The sergeant then quickly disarmed the weapon by taking out the munition in the weapon, then aimed it down range, into the wall. He then began to repeatedly flip a switch located near the pistol grip of the rifle. "This is the firing selector switch. This is where you can put your weapon on safety, simi-automatic, or fully automatic." The sergeant then lifted up the rifle then slapping the hand grip at the bottom of the hand guard. He looked at CT-1119 who had fallen asleep during the lecture.

"CT-1119!"

"Si-Sir!" CT-1119 said as he came into consciousness

"CT-1119 this is your Number Three. This is part of your weapon. Your to stay behind after your fellow cadets are dismissed to memorize this process. If you fall asleep during class time again, and i'll have you shipped into maintenance, understood cadet?

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good. Now this hand guard is actually a snipe scope, but in storage position. Here-" The Sergeant pointed to the rectangular frame on top of the upper hand guard "-this houses the weapons circuity which allows you to interface with your weapon via your helmet. We call it the circuit box. And last but not least- " The sergeant pointed to a switch on this circuit box "-is the power switch. It has four settings. Low setting is used unarmored organic targets and regular battle droids, medium is used for armored organic targets and advanced droids. High is used for attacking vehicles, entrenched positions, and other heavily armored targets. To understand the power behind the high setting one shot is capable of leaving a half a meter hole in a ferroconcrete wall. Also remember, your charge magazine will be good for a total of 50 shots before it needs to be reloaded. The Gas chamber can fire a total of 500 shots on the low setting, and 300 on high. You can also activate stun if you need to use your weapon in a non-lethal situation. As you will learn during your finial stages of training you can attach ascension cables to your weapon, and for you sharp shooters you can attach a tripod to this weapon, which gives it an effective range of 10 kilometers. Are there any questions?"

"Sir no sir!" The clone cadets said in unison.

"Good. Now pull out your data-pads and begin testing." And all the Clone Cadets in the squad did. CT-1010 scored 85%, CT-1364 scored 80%, CT-1032 scored 90%, CT-1119 scored a 65%, and CT-7567 scored 100%.

 **CT-7567 Training Day #2189: 1400 Hours**

A long circular hallway, approximately 1000 yards long stood before CT-7567. To his left and right stood his pod brothers and squad mates. In their hands were there DC-15a training rifle. A large stationary ball stood at the end of the hallway. Today after intense class time where he and all his batchers went through Preparatory Marksmanship Training for an entire half a year; they would finally be put to the first and final test at the range. If they qualified they continued with their training. If they failed, they were rolled back into another squad, would become part of maintenance with 99, or worse would be expired. CT-7567 Marched up to his firing position. Behind him he could hear the booming voice of the Clone Sergeant giving them instructions.

"This is your safey brief Cadets! Don't push your boundaries today. The firing line is marked by a red line. At no time will any part of your body by extended past or on the red firing line while firing is in progress. Behind the red firing line is the yellow ready line. At no time will you go behind the yellow firing line unless you are having a rifle malfunction. You are to stand between the two lines. When you hear the order ''cease fire, cease fire'' that is exactly what you will do. You will do so on the first utterance of the word cease. At no time afterwards will you attempt to discharge your weapon without authorization from me. You will follow the four blaster safety rules at all times. Repeat them loud after I say them. One, treat every weapon as it were loaded-"

"One treat every weapon as it were loaded!" The cadets rang out.

"Two, do not attempt to aim your weapon at anything you do not intend to shoot-"

"Two do not attempt to aim your weapon at anything you do not intend to shoot!"

"Three, don't put your finger on the trigger until you are ready to fire-"

"Three don't put your finger on the trigger until you are ready to fire!"

"And number four, keep your weapon on safety until you intend to fire."

"Four keep your weapon on safety until you intend to fire!" The cadets shouted.

"No one will be allowed off the firing line until every person and weapon is inspected. No charge magazines or gas chambers will be allowed to leave the firing line. All charge magazines and gas chambers will be turned over to Clone Trooper personal stationed in the armory. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Good. Clone Cadets, begin training exercise." with that order the Clones began to fill their hallways with blaster bolts. The sounds of the blaster bolts, the soft hum of the DC-15a from firing, and the smell of ionized gas, and the soft but violent heat from plasma filled the air with the sense of combat. But it wasn't. But that was ok. After 5 years of drill. After 5 years on learning and studying. 5 years of tiring academic and seemingly pointless exercises, they were finally doing soldier activity. Finally.

CT-7567 looked down his hall. This was Test Zero. Familiarization with the weapon. Sitting at 200 yards down range was a single training drone. The drone was not much to look at. A circle the size of a fist. It would glow three colors. Linked to the weapon thanks to a microchip the drone knew when a Clone fired a weapon in the range. If the drone glowed yellow it meant simply that it was awaiting to be shot. Red meant that a clone had fired and missed. Green meant that the clone fired and scored a hit. If a bolt was scored as a hit, the drone would calculate the points the operator would be awarded for the hit. If the entirety of the bolt impacted the drone it would be a 5. If the blaster bolt only partially impacted the drone it would be a 3. If the operator just nicked the outside of the drone it would be a 1. And misses are just 0. CT-7567 aimed his weapon. Keeping his head as erect as possible he brought the weapon so that he had firm point of contact between his cheekbone and the stock of his DC-15a. He mentally checked to make sure that the rifle butt was placed firmly in the pocket of the shoulder. He did. The weapon was being supported by his right side arm as he physically increased the muscular tension in that arm, which helped keep the rifle in the correct place. He then shifted his focus on his right hand. The "V" that was between the thumb and index finger was positioned on the pistol grip behind the trigger. His index finger was resting comfortably and naturally on the trigger. His thumb rested near the safety in the instance that he needed to switch the weapon on safe. His left side arm was settled comfortably yet firmly forward of the weapon to help keep it stable. CT-7567 was in the standing position. CT-7567 centered the tip of the front sight post vertically and horizontally with the rear sight aperture. Using his imagination he imagined a horizontal line drawn through the center of the rear sight aperture. He knew he had achieved this when the top of the front sight post appeared to touch the horizontal line. He then imagined a vertical line being drawn through the rear sight aperture, which he knew he achieved when the vertical line bisected the front sight post. While maintaining his sight alignment he aimed his weapon so that the tip of the front sight post was positioned center mass on the drone.

"Alright. Your in the correct position..." CT-7567 thought to himself. He gently pulled the trigger making sure not to jerk it just as he exhaled. He fired another after inhaling. The Drone lit up "Green" twice. CT-7567 continued to fire his weapon. After a total of 10 shots the Clone Sergeant bellowed out

"Cease Fire! Cease Fire! Put your weapon on safe and set it at your feet. Check your score card. These scores do not actually count towards your evaluation; however I would use the score to judge yourself to be better prepare yourself for the actual test. Test One will commence in two minuets." CT-7567 looked at his holo-display it read.

5, 5, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 5, 5.

"46 out of 50 huh? Not bad. I got 39 myself." CT-1364 said through a big smile on his face.

"Huh. With the two of us the seppies won't know what hit em!" CT-7567 replied. He was going to say more when the Clone Sergeant gave the order to return to the firing line. The Clones did and fired the remaining 40 blaster bolts before reloading the charge magazine. Their were 3 droids now, however unlike the previous test they were not stationary. There was also obstacles protruding from the sides of the hallways, and the hallways now spun so that the obstacles could absorb your shot. Before you could attempt to hit a drone for a second time you would have to attempt to hit the other two first. The scoring remained the same, as it would the entire test; however the droids were moved back to 350 yards. You would at first remain in the standing position. You would fire 5 semi-automatic rounds at the target, switch to automatic and fire 5 more rounds. Your weapon would automatically stop all orders of firing until you took your finger off the trigger and switched it back to semi-automatic. At this point the cadets would go to the kneeling position and fire 10 shots, switch to automatic and fire 10. Then go prone and fire 10 semi-automatic, and then 10 automatic. You would then check your score and wait to go to the next test. Test Two pushed the targets out to 600 yards, and the process would repeat. Test Three the targets were pushed out to 900, however not only could the drones fly back as far as 100 yards, their were more obstacles, smoke and other obscurities would emit at random from vents, and the droids would not light up, except the color orange to let the shooter know they were not a current target. Hitting an orange target would result in negative points. CT-7567 scored a 241/250 on Test One. 227/250 on Test Two. and 215/250 for Test Three.

CT-7567 scored Rifle Expert, the best score you could get. CT-1364, and CT-1032 scored Rife Sharpshooter. Which was inbetween the Rifle Expert, and Marksmen which CT-1119, and CT-1010 scored.


End file.
